tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 456
A seance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a seance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. Where now, branded as a witch, she is a fugitive from the law. Hunted, forced from her hiding place, she runs with the child whose life she has saved, but who is still marked for death. Episode 456 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by John Sedwick and written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Monday, March 25th, 1968. It is part of a storyline commonly referred to as the "1795 Flashback". Synopsis Daniel Collins sneaks Victoria Winters into Collinwood and hides her in the study. Naomi learns about Victoria's presence and meets with her. She promises to help her in every way she can. Nathan Forbes arrives and continues to stir up trouble. He wants Millicent to give him legal guardianship over Daniel, but Millicent is still acting crazy, declaring that there is a witch at Collinwood. Daniel starts blabbing about Noah Gifford, which makes Nathan uncomfortable as he is the one who hired Gifford to kill Daniel. Nathan accuses him of making up tall tales. In secret, Victoria tells Naomi the truth about what happened to Noah. The following morning, Nathan finds Daniel coming down the stairs of the foyer. The two have a curt discussion and Nathan begins to act belligerent. Naomi comes downstairs and sends Daniel away. The two have an argument about Nathan's place among the family. Just to unnerve her, Nathan tells Naomi that Barnabas Collins is still alive and is a murderer. Naomi refuses to believe it. He tells her to go check in the Collinwood tower room. Later, Naomi goes upstairs to the tower and finds a coffin, which she begins to open. Cast Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. * Story created and developed by Art Wallace. * This episode is included on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 7 and disc 49 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Opening still: Collinwood; exterior, night. * Closing still: Collinwood foyer. * This episode was recorded on Tuesday, March 19th, 1968. Dark Shadows Wiki; Episode 456 infobox. * Daniel Collins is the first character seen in this episode. He is also the first character with speaking lines. * This episode takes place on the night of a full moon. Fortunately, there are no werewolves about. Allusions * Numerous references are made to Noah Gifford in this episode. Noah was shot and killed by Victoria Winters in episode 455. * Reference is made to Peter Bradford in this episode. Peter was apprehended by Nathan Forbes in episode 455. This episode reveals that he was taken into custody following the events of that episode, but prior to the events of this episode. Bloopers * Alexandra Moltke accidentally refers to Daniel Collins as David in this episode. Joan Bennett nearly makes the same slip-up on two different instances. * During the closing credits, the chandelier in the Collinwood foyer can be seen moving. * During Daniel's first conversation with Vicki in the study, the sound of a door opening and closing can be heard occurring somewhere off-screen. * Joel Crothers' trousers leave very little to the imagination in this episode. Quotes * Daniel Collins: There's no one here lines in the episode. ... * Daniel Collins: I was talking to myself. * Millicent Collins: Oh, dear. And I told Nathan you were quite perfect. .... * Millicent Collins: You are in charge. It want it that way. * Nathan Forbes: Yes, my dear. .... * Millicent Collins: There is a witch in this house. * Nathan Forbes: What? * Millicent Collins: I have a feeling. The witch is here. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Produced by Robert Costello Directed by John Sedwick' 'Written by''' Sam Hall Story created and developed by Art Wallace Producer Robert Costello Scenic design Sy Tomashoff Costume design Ramse Mostoller Associate director Jack Sullivan Technical director J.J. Lupatkin Sound effects Ed Blainey Production assistant Harriet Rohr Music composed by Robert Cobert Music supervisor Sybil Weinberger }} Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Episodes Category:1968/Episodes Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Jack Sullivan/Associate director Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Harriet Rohr/Production assistant Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Full crew Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries